


The Artist's Lover

by Panda_malfoy_93



Series: The Artist [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artist Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Harry Potter, Cute, Cute Draco Malfoy, Cute Harry Potter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: Draco thought art was the only thing he had in Eighth year but somehow he had more than he knew.Dms are open on ig @panda.malfoy_93
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Artist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991053
Kudos: 75
Collections: DRARRY FLUFFTOBER 2020, Flufftober 2020





	The Artist's Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drarry_fanfictions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_fanfictions/gifts).



Draco didn't know what he would expect for his eighth year. He already knew most of the students will avoid him or hex him and he was ready for that. But he wasn't ready for Potter to return his sand and also form a truce with him. 

He had already decided he wouldn't draw any attention to him and avoid crowds only talking with Blaise and Pansy mist of the times. So that wasn't the problem. But being greeted good morning by Potter of all people did draw more attention than the new edition of Witch's Weekly. And yet Potter didn't stop. 

So he started using the secret passages his mother had told him about to travel. And the hex free trip made him think he was finally left alone. But just after a few days, when he came out of one of those passages, he bumped into Potter, who had been standing there with a grin on his face. 

"Draco! "  
Yes the git had started using first names. "Potter."  
"How was your day? "  
"Fine Potter, goodbye. "  
"Draco! "  
"Yes Potter? "  
"You have something on your face. "

Alarmed Draco conjured a mirror and saw that he had a but of charcoal on his chin from earlier. He quickly wiped it and nodded to Potter in a form of thanks and started walking to his Arithmancy class. He really shouldn't sketch outside his rooms. But his recent sketch turned out beautiful. And he hadn't noticed the paper slipping out of his bag or the Raven haired boy picking it up. 

After dinner when Draco had wanted to show the sketch to Pansy he couldn't find it anywhere. He had emptied his whole school bag on the floor frantically searching for it. He checked his whole room and still didn't find it. He was on the brink of going to Pansy and vent about it when he remembered something. 

Once when he was a child he had lost one of his drawings and couldn't find it anywhere. He was worried that his father might find it first and cried of joy when Dobby had found it for him. And so when he got his wand he had started mastering a charm which his mother used on his art supplies. Whenever he lose something his mother could find it with a tap of her wand. And even now when he would get something he would first charm it. 

So with a sigh of relief he waved his hand (he had mastered it wandlessly after using it a thousand times) and a small orb of light formed. The orb started moving and he started following it. After following the orb for a while he started recognising the route and didn't know what to expect. He was heading for the Come and Go room. 

When he reached the door he didn't know whether it'll open after the fire. But just after pacing there a bit the door opened slowly. As he entered he saw the room was full of Gryffindor colours but slowly some of the things started turning into the Slytherin shade. Well it could certainly be worse. 

And it did become worse when he spotted Potter sleeping on a bed with a parchment clutched in his hands. As he got closer and got a better look at the parchment he recognised it immediately. This situation is worse than father finding out he thought. He slowly tried to take the parchment out of Potter's hand without waking him up but his legs got stuck on something and he fell. Right on top of a very much awake Potter. 

"Ma.. Draco? "  
"Potter."  
"I'm dreaming aren't I? "  
"What? "  
Potter with a grin was about to touch his cheeks when he quickly moved out of the way.  
"Hey! You are supposed to do what I want in my dreams! "  
"Well I'm sorry to inform you Potter but you aren't dreaming. "  
"What? Wait What in Merlin's name are you doing on top of me! "  
"Oh sorry about that. " 

Draco quickly got up without stumbling this time and sat across from Potter.  
"What are you doing here Draco? "  
"Uh you have something of mine. "  
"I do? "  
"Yea." And he pointed his finger towards the parchment.  
"Oh yea I was going to return it until I saw what it is. "  
"Oh alright! "

Draco got up and stood with his arms crossed.  
"Go ahead! Anywhere but the face. "  
"What? "  
"You are going to hex me right? "  
"What no! Why would I do that? "  
"Well aren't you creeped out? "  
"No, not at all. Remember I use to stalk you in 6th year? "  
"Oh yea! Anyways can I get that back? "  
"Yea but first answer me a few questions. "  
"Alright only one though. "

"Okay. Umm when no what no why me? "  
"That's very vague. But we'll umm because you are the saviour? "  
"No I know that's not it! "  
"Well what do you think Potter? "  
"I.. I think you like me! "  
"What! Uhhh... Even if I do Potter why does it matter to you?"  
"Cause I like you too! "  
"Yea of course you do.. Wait what?! "  
"Well I have been trying to greet you everyday so that we can talk or try to partner up with you,but you kept in avoiding me!"  
"Oh! "  
"Yea, so umm do you like me? "  
"I told yea didn't I. "  
"Just wanted to make sure before I do this. "

And Potter got up to push his soft lips on Draco bitten ones. At first he was a bit surprised but then quickly moved his hands to hold Potter's no Harry's face and dived into the kiss more. And when they parted, Harry had a glazed look in his eyes which made him pull back Potter again. And the charcoal sketch with green eyes laid beside them and it almost seemed that Sketch-Harry was smirking.<3


End file.
